Nossos filhos
by Suellen-san
Summary: REEDITADA! As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles? Completa.
1. Aioria e Mu

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem, divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

**Bem a história é como se fosse uma série onde cada casal independente de ser do mesmo sexo ou de sexo diferente além dos solteiros iram aparecer como conheceram os seus pequenos.**

**Os pares por assim dizer foram escolhidos aleatoriamente porque assim eu o quis. Aceito qualquer tipo de casal no mundo da ficção que os outros gostem tipo Shaka com Mu todo mundo vê então escolhi na sorte.**

**Caso não goste é melhor não ler, mas o tema é mais voltado para a família. Não vou comentar nada no final e para aqueles que acharem que algumas falas estão erradas, vou tentar deixar os pequenos com um leve erro, mas nada que dificuldade a leitura. Chega de blá, blá...**

**Boa leitura!**

**Aioria e Mu**

O leonino saiu do seu templo indo a primeira casa zodiacal onde iria encontrar o amante. Assim que adentrou no templo resolveu fazer uma surpresa e ocultou o seu cosmo. Só que foi ele que teve uma surpresa ao entrar no quarto do amante.

O ariano se encontrava no quarto olhando o espelho com um travesseiro na barriga por cima da roupa. Aioria o observou fazendo como se o travesseiro fosse mesmo uma barriga de grávida. Mu alisava a falsa barriga e fez o mesmo gesto que uma grávida faz ao se sentar como se ali houve mesmo, no lugar do objeto, um bebê preste a nascer.

Aquela cena estava bastante estranha na visão do leonino. O ariano se levantou e soltou o travesseiro que segurava com uma das mãos. Viu a cair e a pegou, como se tivesse nascendo uma criança naquele momento, o pegou com cuidado nos braços como se o ninasse. Mas ao ver que estava bancando o idiota jogou o travesseiro longe.

O leonino estranhou o jeito do amante e começou a observá-lo com calma. Talvez encontrasse em meio aquele gesto algo que realmente incomodasse o seu amado lemuriano. Adentrou no quarto e viu o ariano mudar de expressão, tentando sorrir, passou o resto do dia com ele, mesmo sem entender o significado daquela cena.

À noite depois de amar o ariano, o leonino não conseguiu dormir, então o deixou na cama e caminhou pelo templo. Talvez fosse falta do ex-pupilo, Kiki, já que o jovem ariano estava entre o orfanato no Japão onde tinha crianças da sua idade dele. E a China já que desenvolveu uma amizade com o cavaleiro de dragão.

- Ele sempre cuidou do menino como se fosse um filho. – Murmurou o leonino.

Andou pelo templo até parar na sala de estar, sentou na poltrona e ligou a televisão, apesar de Mu não usá-la com frequência só quando recebi os amigos para assistir algum filme. Mudou os canais até ver uma reportagem e logo um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios, ali estava à solução da tristeza do seu amado carneirinho.

**Uma semana depois...**

Mu estava na casa do brasileiro conversando com o dono do templo e o virginiano. Os três tomavam um saboroso chá na cozinha e colocando o papo em dia. Até que escutaram alguém chamando o ariano, ou melhor, gritando.

- MU! – O leonino gritou mais alto. - MU!

- Acho que o seu "leãozinho" esta ti procurando Mu. – Falou Shaka tentando abafar o riso.

Aldebaran gargalhou alto enquanto o ariano foi ver o que o amante queria. Assim que chegou à sala de estar, viu o leonino com uma menina ao seu lado. O lemuriano olhou o grego e depois a menina, olhou de novo o grego e depois a menina até escutar o que a pequena falou.

- Pai, ela minha mãe? – Falou a menina.

Pai? Mãe? Mu começou a levitar os objetos da casa, chamando assim a atenção dos dois cavaleiros que estavam na outra sala. O leonino pegou a menina a protegendo nos seus braços da ira do ariano.

- Pai... – Temeu a pequena.

Vendo a menina derramava lágrimas e agarrar o leonino com medo dos objetos que voavam pelo local, Mu resolveu parar de levitar os objetos o colocando em seu devido local. Aproximou-se e pegou a menina dos braços do amante. Assim que ela sentiu o carinho do ariano parou de chorar e se acomodou nos braços do mesmo. Aioria ia falar algo, mas vendo os olhos verdes o encarando com ódio resolveu esperar.

Só quando a menina dormiu e foi coloca na cama do brasileiro, os dois cavaleiros virão escondidos, os amantes se encararem. Aioria tentou se aproximar, mas Mu fez a parede de cristal, o leonino não notou e bateu nela caindo sentando no chão.

- Que foi a vadia que você teve um caso? – O ariano tentou não elevar o tom de voz por causa da menina. - Seu...

- Carneirinho... – O leonino tentou se explicar.

- Não me chame de carneirinho seu...

- Ela é nossa filha, Mu.

- Pelo que eu me lembre Leão, eu não engravidei nenhuma mulher para ter uma filha. E ainda mais como ela pode ser a nossa filha? – Será que o leonino o estava traindo com uma amazona? - Ou você teve um caso com alguém ou...

- Eu adotei.

Mu ficou olhando incrédulo o amante e depois se voltou para os dois cavaleiros que estava observando a cena, escondido no corredor que levava aos quartos. O ariano deu as costas e seguiu para o cômodo onde a menina dormia. Aioria tentou segui-lo mais bateu de novo na parede de cristal, Mu retirou a parede e deixou o leonino sem entender nada.

Aioria não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Talvez triste por não poder entrar no templo do ariano senão seria ser tele transportado para algum lugar inóspito ou sabe se lá onde a raiva do amante o mandaria. Ficou pensando como seria a reação da menina quando acordasse. O jeito era esperar e rezar.

Mu a colocou na sua cama assim que chegou ao seu templo. Olhou a dormindo tranquilamente na enorme cama. Sorriu como nunca desde que Kiki o deixou para viver no Japão. Entendia o pupilo que queria conviver com as outras crianças...

Parou com os pensamentos e alisou os cabelos negros da menina, agora com calma reparou bem na garotinha. Os cabelos negros na altura do ombro, os olhos castanhos claros, os viu quando a pegou pela primeira vez, a pele clara e um sinal de nascença na bochecha direita... Viu a abrir os olhos o fitando.

- Mãe? – Falou manhosa a menina.

- Ola! – Ficou sem jeito ao ser chamado pela segunda vez de mãe.

- Você mãe? – Mu percebeu que a menina não dominava tão bem a fala.

- Não.

- Pai falou... Família nova... Eu... Mãe...

A menina recomeçou a chorar e Mu a pegou no seu colo cantando uma das inúmeras cantigas que cantarolava para Kiki quando ele ficava com medo de algo ou nervoso. Olhou a menina que puxava o ar pelo nariz e esfregava as mãos no rosto tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Pai mentiu? – Questionou a menina.

- Seu pai não mentiu.

- Você mãe?

- Bem... – Como ia explicar a uma criança que não era uma mulher e que tinha um relacionamento com o tal pai da garotinha. Além de ser um homem. – Qual é o seu nome meu anjo? – Resolveu tentar uma tática estranha.

- Manu.

- Manu? – Que raios de nome é aquele?

- Manuelle. – Falou ao ver a cara da tal mãe. - Com dois eles. – Levantou os dois dedos mostrando que tinham dois eles no nome dela. – E o seu?

- Mu.

- Da vaca?

- Vaca? – Olhou a surpresa e franziu a testa vendo a menina sorrir porque os dois pontinhos quase se tocaram.

- A vaca... Mu... Você vaca? – Apontou para ele.

- Quando anos você tem? – E de novo desconversando.

- Dois. – Levantou os dois dedos mostrando ao cavaleiro que era esperta. - Você vaca?

- Não. – Conseguiu por hora contorna a história da mãe, mas vaca...

- Que isso? – Aponto para as pintas dele.

- Sinal... – Ia explicar mais foi cortado.

- Olha. – Apontou para a própria bochecha onde tinha um sinal. Só que diferente do ariano. – Quero um também. – Apontou novamente os sinais do ariano.

- É...

- Você mãe? – E novamente aquela conversa.

- Porque acha que eu sou sua mãe?

- Caio falou mãe cabelo grande. – Apontou para o cabelo longo do cavaleiro.

- Ah! – Agora estava explicado. – Mas eu sou seu papai. – Viu a menina o olhar intrigado. – Não gostou?

- Eu dois pais?

- Sim.

- Só eu.

- Só você.

- Gostei.

Conversaram mais um pouco até a fome falar mais alto, o cavaleiro não sabia onde ia arrumar roupas para a menina e nem o que o leonino fez. Depois de colocá-la para dormir foi ao templo de leão. Lá viu o cavaleiro sentado no chão vendo uns desenhos numa folha amarelada pelo tempo.

- Boa noite! – Falou Mu.

- Boa noite, carneirinho.

O ariano sentou ao lado do amante que lhe deu uma das folhas, os desenhos foram feitos por Aioria quando era pequeno. Passaram um bom tempo sem se falar até o leonino suspirar e quebrar o silêncio.

- Desculpa, Mu. – Começou o leonino. - Eu deveria ter contado que ia adotar uma criança, quero dizer... Ainda não temos a guardar, mas Atena falou que não tinha problema... Eu trazê-la... – Abaixou o rosto. – Eu só queria vê-lo sorrir de novo e achei que...

Não completou a frase porque Mu levantou a cabeça do amante e o beijou intensamente. Só parou quando sentiu que o leonino estava quase sem ar, os dois se olharam e Aioria viu aquele sorriso.

- Carneirinho, não acha melhor ver a nossa menina? – Aioria estava feliz.

- Porque não vamos dormir?

- Eu na sua casa? – Mu até achou engraçado o modo dele falar igual a sua filha. - Tem certeza? – O ariano confirmou balançando a cabeça e pensou na filha deles. - Digo não esta com raiva de mim?

- Não, meu leãozinho. – Sorriu mais. – Se você queria ter uma família porque acha que eu ficaria com raiva de você?

- Mu? – Uma questão martelava na cabeça de Aioria e resolveu perguntar.

- Sim.

- Porque você estava com um travesseiro na barriga?

- Bem... – Ficou corado. – Eu queria saber como seria ser mãe... Digo gerar uma criança dentro de si e... Esquece.

- Você ficaria lindo grávida ou grávido. – Sorriu.

Os dois dormiram no templo de Áries antes de uma longa explicação. No quarto ao lado ainda com móveis do quarto de hospede uma menininha sonhava como seria amanhã ao lado de seu dois pais.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Ufa! Terminei. Espero que tenha agradado há alguém. Foi difícil, mas a ideia martelou na cabeça ontem à noite e achei por bem escrevê-la. Caso agrade a alguém quem sabe eu não escreva de outros casais. Sugestões? Reviews? Porrada? Biscoito? Alguém?<p> 


	2. Marin e Shina Aldebaran?

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Eu falei que a ideia é maluca e aqueles que forem corajosos fiquem a vontade para ler a fic. Boa leitura!**

**Nossos filhos**

Marin e Shina... Aldebaran?

A recepcionista chamou um nome e logo uma ruiva entra na sala seguida por uma mulher de cabelos verdes e um homem alto de mais ou menos dois metros e dez de altura. Depois de fazer todo o procedimento os três esperaram o médico que logo aparece com uma ficha na mão. Ao olhar a sala e vê três pessoas, achou estranho. Normalmente só vinha o pai e a mãe, mas talvez aquela mulher fosse um parente.

- Como vai mãe? – O médico sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde a ruiva estava deitada pronta pra a ultrassonografia. – Vejo que hoje trouxe o pai.

- Vou bem, doutor. – Sorriu como nunca por saber que veria o sexo dos bebês. – Ah! Esse é o Aldebaran. – Acenou o brasileiro.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Sorriu para o homem e olhou a mulher com cara de poucos amigos. – E a senhorita deve ser a irmã dela.

- Não. – Falou friamente. – Eu sou mãe.

O médico que pegava uma espécie de gel parou o que fazia e olho os três. Vendo a expressão confusão estampada na cara do homem, o brasileiro resolver explicar, mesmo sabendo que alguém naquele recinto não ia gostar nada daquilo.

- Doutor, eu sou o pai, mas elas são as mães. – Deba tentou se controlar para não ri da cara do homem que ainda não compreendia o fato. – Elas são companheiras. – Não achou o termo adequado porque a expressão do médico não o deixava pensar. – E eu sou o doador. Entendeu?

- Bem... – Nunca na sua vida, o doutor viu alguém falar daquele jeito e ainda por cima dizer que é o doador. – Acho que podemos começar.

Resolveu por bem a sua saúde fazer o procedimento que veio fazer. Quando o médico que cuida de Marin falou que a mãe era especial não achava que era tão especial. Passou o gel na barriga saliente e olhou a mulher perto da ruiva depois o outro que parecia simpático.

Em pouco tempo, sons se instalaram no ambiente. Uma música que deixava as mães felizes porque o ritmo forte e rápido dizia que ali dentro em um espaço apertado, pulsava vida. E não era só um e sim duas pequenas vidas.

- Fortes e saudáveis.

Olhou as duas mulheres, a ruiva não se conteve e chorou de alegria, quem não se emocionaria ao escutar o coração dos filhos batendo perfeitamente. Voltou-se para a outra que para seu espanto deixou cair algumas lágrimas discretamente, tomou um susto ao ver aquele homem enorme chorando sem medo ou sem vergonha. O médico parou um pouco e lembrou que ali, naquele pequeno espaço, muito deixava as carapaças de frieza para demonstrar o quando amavam aqueles pequenos seres.

- Bem vamos ver o sexo. – Sorriu para a mãe. – Espero que eles não tentem brincar de esconde-esconde.

- Não Doutor, eles são comportados e vamos mostrar sim. – Sorriu a ruiva. - Não é Shina?

- Claro.

Só agora amazona de Águia percebeu que a amante chorava calada, segura a mão dela e voltou-se para o pai. Em sequência olharam a televisão onde imagens tridimensionais mostravam algo que não sabia o que era. Depois de um tempo o médico começou.

- Bem temos aqui. – Focalizou um dos bebês. – Uma menina. Vamos ver mais.

A expectativa deixou os três ansiosos. O médico via tudo da menina desde dedos até o rosto.

- Saudável mãe... Mães. – Corrigiu-se a tempo. – Com dois pés, duas mãos e uma das mãos nos olhos...

- Fazendo chame. – Os três olharam o brasileiro que sorria. – E o outro?

- É... – Focalizou o outro bebê, o médico. – Um menino. Também saudável. Logo esses dois virão ao mundo.

- Que bom doutor! – Falou a ruiva.

- Bem acho que meu trabalho acabou. Vou chamar a enfermaria para ajudá-la e trazer o DVD com as imagens. E parabéns a todos.

- Obrigada Doutor! – Falou Marin em nome de todos.

Cumprimentou os três e saiu os deixando a sós, a enfermeira entrou em seguida e ajudou Marin. Logo depois do lado de fora, na recepção, esperavam o DVD com as imagens dos bebês. Alderaban estava calado e isso deixou a amazona de cobra sem compreender. Será que o taurino havia achado a ideia ruim? Talvez pedir ao cavaleiro que fosse o doador do esperma para realizar o sonho delas de serem mães foi muito forte?

- Deba? – Falou Shina.

- Hum? – Voltou-se para a italiana.

- Algum problema?

- Sabe Shina... – Não sabia até onde poderia se envolver naquele relacionamento. - Eu estava pensando.

- Diga.

- Posso colocar o nome no menino? – Tentou ver o que aquela expressão da amazona de cobra queria dizer. - Mas caso você ache errado que eu me...

- Deba. – Marin pegou no braço do brasileiro. – Você nos ajudou a realizar um sonho e não seria justo não deixá-lo participar da vida deles.

- O que Marin quer dizer Deba é que eles saberão que você é o pai. – Observou as duas o cavaleiro. - E você vai participar da criação deles. Nunca o deixaríamos de lado. – Foi categoria Shina.

- Nossa! – Riu o cavaleiro. – Eu só queria dar o nome e ganho uma enorme responsabilidade.

- Vai dizer que não aceita? – "Será que elas tinham feito a escolha certa?" Perguntava-se a italiana.

- Shina, claro que aceito.

- Bem que nome você quer dar ao menino?

- Aragon.

- Bonito! E nos já escolhemos o nome da menina, não é Marin?

- Hum... Hum... – Maneou com a cabeça a japonesa.

- E qual seria? – O cavaleiro estava curioso.

- Ela vai se chamar Diana. – Falou com alegria alisando o ventre a ruiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Na maternidade algum tempo depois...**

Aquele é o esperado dia. Marin sentiu as dores do parto e a bolsa estourou quando estava perto do carro. A ruiva pensou se não fosse o brasileiro talvez sua amante tivesse matado meio mundo de pessoas no trajeto do Santuário a maternidade.

- DEBA! – Gritou a italiana.

- Calma Shina. – Tentou não ri da situação. - É a Marin que deveria grita não você...

- DEBA!

- Estamos chegando.

- Shina... – A italiana olhou a ruiva. – Por favor... – Falou sentindo dores fortes. – Não grita com Deba...

- Mas ruivinha...

- Ah! – Remexeu no banco de traz. – Shi!

- Chegamos! – Falou o cavaleiro ao parar o carro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entraram os três e logo Marin foi levada a sala de parto, os dois se olharam e não sabiam quem ia acompanhar a paciente. Até que o taurino lembrou-se de algo e chamou a enfermeira. Tudo estava preparado na sala, Marin procurou a companheira que entrou devidamente vestida assim com o obstetra e os enfermeiros.

- Shi... – Marin chamou pela companheira.

- Diga amor. – Alisou o rosto da japonesa.

- Cadê o Deba?

- Perdi o de vista enquanto a enfermeira me trazia para cá.

- Ele não vai ver?

- Não sei amor.

Sim. As duas haviam combinado com o cavaleiro que ele acompanharia o parto. O médico que acompanhou todo o pré-natal sabia do que havia algo entre os três. Sabia que o "gigante" havia cedido os espermatozóides e Shina os óvulos, Marin era a que desejava carregá-lo. O médico havia estranhado aqueles três malucos no seu consultório pedindo que os ajudasse, ou melhor, as duas mulheres querendo que o doador fosse o amigo.

Logo o obstetra começou o parto e Shina notou que havia um homem alto com uma filmadora portátil perto dela. Reconheceu aquele enorme homem e fez um sinal para Marin que fazia uma força fenomenal para trazê-los ao mundo. O primeiro choro foi de Aragon, o segundo de Diana, o cavaleiro pegou tudo o que pode desde cara de Shina que viu de onde veios os filhos. Sim a amazona italiana quase desmaiou ao ver a cabeça de Diana sair por aquele lugar, se o brasileiro não tivesse a puxado um pouco para longe ela ia mesmo desmaiar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alguns meses depois...**

Se não ouvisse dos próprios envolvidos o cavaleiro de fênix não acreditaria. E claro que os três ouviram os comentários, primeiro o de Máscara da morte que falou que poderia doar e muito esperma. Claro que o italiano recebeu um olhar fulminante do amante. O segundo foi Saga, ou melhor, os gêmeos dizendo que ambos foram os responsáveis por terem nascido duas crianças gêmeas. Fênix falou que se ele fosse o doar talvez os bebês já saíssem andando. O comentário foi repreendido por todos dizendo que o cavaleiro de bronze estava se achando demais por ter salvado o mundo.

Aldebaran não ligava, só olhava os dois pequenos no berço dormindo e percebeu o que as duas amazonas queriam dizer quando falaram de família estranha. Sim, os três eram uma família assim como todos no Santuário. Mas eles eram o mais estranho, no bom sentido, duas mães e um pai. Sorriu ao ver as duas mulheres juntas e percebeu que mesmo não encontrando a sua cara metade, ele teria um espaço na vida das duas, ou melhor, na vida dos quatro.

Afinal filhos são filhos, não seria só dele, mas dos três. Serão os nossos filhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Responde a review:<strong>

**Kalíope S. Black**

Obrigada. E claro que irei continuar. Agradeço de coração pelo comentário.

Beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Sei que muita gente não gosta de Yuri ou não encontrou um bom Yuri, mas a ideia quando escrevi essa fic era a instituição familiar. Espero que eu tenha pelo menos captado a ideia. Estou recolocando as reviews que respondi na época. Beijos e até...


	3. Kanon e Shaka

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

Kanon e Shaka

- Ikki! – O virginiano olhava aquela criaturinha fazer uma cara estranha. – Ikki!

- QUE FOI? – Gritou de outro cômodo o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Tem algo estranho.

- Se tem. Porque não olha?

- Ah! – Aproximou-se mais recuou. – Está estranho. Vem vê! Vem!

- Estou ocupado, loiro.

Shaka bufou, só uma pessoa o chamava de loiro, mas o cavaleiro de bronze estava mesmo curtindo com a cara dele. Os dois estavam no templo de Virgem e o dono do local não estava gostando nada do que via. Até o cavaleiro de bronze entrar no local onde o loiro estava.

- Ela só fez coco. – Tentou não sorrir da cara do virginiano. – É só limpar.

- Tem certeza que não é nenhum espírito ruim... Digo... Ela não esta possuída por entidades malignas? – Falou Shaka.

- Só você Shaka. – Aproximou-se do bebê. – Um anjinho desse e você acha que é um monstro? Tio Shaka é mal, não é? – Falou para a menina que riu.

- Eu não sou mal. – Fez um bico.

- Mas ela gosta de você. – Começou a tira a fralda. – Pega o outro antes que ele chore.

- Mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu não sei como se pega um bebê.

- Olha ela que eu pego o outro. – Seguiu para o outro cômodo. - Atena! – Exclamou tento que se dividir em dois.

Shaka ficou fitando a criança que mexia os pés, quando colocava na boca o virginiano tirava. Ela acha que o indiano estava brincando consigo e fez de novo. O loiro não estava gostando, mas a pequena adorava quando ele tira os pés dela da boca e ria com vontade.

- Viu como ela gosta de você. – Ikki entrou e colocou o menino ao lado da menina. – Você tem medo deles.

- Você virou babá por acaso? – Questionou o loiro.

- Shaka, eu falei que Marin e Shina não têm tempo de cuidar dos gêmeos. – Tirou a fralda do menino. – Engraçado que eles parecem com o pai.

- Eu não entendo porque Deba resolveu ser pai deles.

- Por quê? – Que pergunta era aquela? - Pensa comigo. – Voltou-se para o loiro. – Elas são mulheres, se amam e para ter um filho é necessário ter um sexo oposto. Até onde eu sei um homem tem que transar com uma mulher para ter um...

- IKKI! – Interrompeu – o. - Vai deixar os dois traumatizados.

- Shaka! – Riu do comentário do outro. – Esquece isso. – Os bebês nunca iam entendê-lo. - Deba só deu os espermatozóides e Marin que carregou os dois. Shina deu os óvulos e nasceram esses anjinhos.

- Por incrível que parece eles parecem mesmo ser iguais aos pais.

A menina de nome Diana era a cara da mãe Shina, mas morena escura já o menino de nome Aragon era a cara de Marin até os cabelinhos vermelhos ele tinha, mas os olhos dos dois são castanhos iguais ao pai. Ficou uma mistura harmoniosa entre os três.

Marin e Shina também começaram um relacionamento, pensaram até em adotar, mas a amazona de Águia queria conhecer a maternidade. Shina não queria qualquer espermatozóide então depois de convencer o cavaleiro de touro a doar esperma assim os três poderiam ser pais. Aldebaran sempre que podia cuidava dos filhos, mas ele estava em missão. As mães foram chama de última hora e o cavaleiro de fênix resolveu ajudá-la, cuidando dos anjinhos na casa de Shaka.

- E onde esta Kanon? – Questionou o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Ele está em missão. – Falou o indiano. – Talvez volte amanhã.

Pensou no amante e não viu o que o cavaleiro de bronze fazia na sua frente. Quando deu por si ficou vermelho igual a um pimentão.

- EI! – Tapou com o corpo a visão dos bebês. – Vai ficar nu na minha casa? – Virou de costa.

-Relaxa loiro.

- Relaxa? – Deu uma olhada só vendo o cavaleiro de bronze de cueca. – O que eles vão pensar?

- Que é hora do banho. – Pegou o menino. – Pega ela.

- Mas...?

- E tira a roupa.

Ficou assustado com o que o cavaleiro de fênix falou depois se voltou para a menina que tinha colocado na boca um dos pés. Ficou entre pegá-la e não, até sentir um cosmo adentrando no templo.

Kanon sentiu o cosmo do amado e ao entrar na suíte o viu com uma cara estranha. Reparou no local e viu peças de roupas no chão. Shaka seguiu os olhos do amado e engoliu a cego, mas piorou ao ouvirem Ikki.

- Shaka! – Falou o cavaleiro de bronze. - Eu não tenho o dia todo. Vem logo e sem roupa senão vamos ficar resfriado.

- Kanon... – O indiano tentou argumentar, mas...

O marina não esperou nada entrou no banheiro seguido do loiro que esperou pelo pior, mas ao verem Ikki e o menino na banheira relaxou. O menino sorria com a água caindo pelo seu corpo, o cavaleiro de bronze olhou os dois e sorriu, mas lembrou-se de que faltava alguém.

- Shaka! – Falou Ikki. - A menina.

Um feixe de luz voltou ao outro cômodo a tempo de pegar a menina que rolava pelo móvel onde estava, Kanon a pegou e a levou ao banheiro. Ikki pediu que o loiro entrasse para dar um banho na menina assim como ele fazia. Mas foi o marina que tirou a roupa e adentrou na banheira com a menina que sorriu como o irmão ao ser banhada.

- Cuidado Kâ a água pode cair nos olhos dela. – Falou o loiro.

- Não se preocupe loiro. – Ikki observou a cena. – A espuma não vai cair nos olhinhos dela, não é? – A menina sorriu ao ouvir a voz do marina. – Gosta de água, não é? – Jogou a água na cabeça com cuidado para não bater nos olhos. – E agora o rosto.

Shaka estava admirado com o modo que o amante cuidava da menina. Não conhecia esse lado do amado. Após o banho, limpos e alimentados, os três os viram dormindo. Ikki viu que estava sobrando e foi dar uma volta, talvez o geminiano quisesse falar algo com o amante. Assim que Kanon percebeu que estava sozinho com o loiro comentou.

- Estava pensando.

- Em que? – Shaka olhava os dois dormindo.

- Porque não temos o nosso filho?

- Bem... – Como ia contar o que lhe afligia. – Kâ, eu não sei se vou ser um bom pai. Talvez eu não leve jeito para ser um pai...

- Ei! – Colocou o indicador nos lábios do amante o calando. – Se fosse assim as mães nunca teriam filhos.

- Mas...

- Mãe e pai não nascem sabendo serem pais. Eles aprender com esses anjinhos. – Voltou-se para os dois que dormiam juntos como se estivesse na barriga da mãe. – E você seria um ótimo pai só acho que não de bebês. – Levou uma beliscada. – Ai!

- Eu sou um bom pai para um bebê.

- Então quer mesmo ter um menino, ou melhor, uma menina aqui?

- Porque uma menina? – Ficou curioso o virginiano.

- Talvez porque elas gostem mais você do que eles.

- Que lógica maluca.

- Não acho. Talvez eu queira ser o único homem da sua vida.

**Algum tempo depois...**

Os dois estavam em um orfanato Greco, a moça foi super simpática e a papelada estava toda pronta. Ambos foram levados até onde estavam as crianças, mas ao passar pelo berçário o virginiano escutou algo.

Deixou os dois seguirem em frente e o loiro entrou no local, em um dos berços havia uma criança, uma menina para ser exato. Não sabia quantos anos ela tinha, mas aparentava ser da idade dos gêmeos das amazonas.

-Shaka? – Falou o marina.

- Kâ, vem cá. – Não precisou se vira para saber o amante estava atrás de si. – Falaram que não havia crianças menores, mas tem uma.

- O que me diz Senhorita?

A mulher não sabia o que dizer. Sim. Não havia mais crianças menores só maiores de seis anos, viu o olhar do homem de cabelos azuis e resolveu contar.

- Ela é doente.

- Doente? – O loiro não viu nada. – Para mim ela parece perfeita.

- Bem... Parece que ela não vê bem, Senhor. A mãe a abandonou na porta do orfanato e percebemos que ela não via muito bem. Infelizmente não temos recurso para saber o que ela tem, mas às vezes quando brincamos com ela, a menina não via o que fazíamos.

Silêncio. Shaka queria pegá-la, mas tinha medo, um corpo tão frágil. Para a surpresa dos dois foi o marina que pegou a com cuidado para não assustá-la. Sorriu ao ver que a menina não estranhou.

- O que acha? – Falou o marina.

- Ela nos achou. – A mulher ficou pasma com a palavra do virginiano. – Me deixa pegá-la, Kâ.

- Assim. – Colocou com calma a menina nos braços do loiro. – Segure com força, mas nem tanto.

Shaka a pegou com todo cuidado que possuía, nunca pegou uma criança daquele tamanho nem mesmo os gêmeos. Tinha medo de pegá-los e machucá-los, mas seus medos acabaram ao sentir aquele pequeno ser nos seus braços.

- Arrume as coisas dela. – Falou o marina.

A mulher nada falou, talvez por saber que ela voltaria para o orfanato quando os dois se tocassem que a menina ia dar trabalho. Porém ao ver o loiro saindo com os olhos fechados do local sem bater em nada ou ser guiado pelo outro, um pensamento a invadiu. Talvez os Deuses estivessem mesmo enviados um anjo loiro com um fiel guerreiro para levar a jovem princesa ao reino de felicidade.

**Duas semanas depois...**

Kanon compreendia que o amado estava preocupado com os exames da filha deles, mas desde que sairá do orfanato o loiro não abriu os olhos. Duas semanas e nem uma espiada. Suspirou o marina e olhou a menina. A pele tão escura quando a noite, os cabelos curtos negros, os olhos castanhos claros e uma saúde de ferro.

- Seu pai talvez nunca mais abra os olhos se você não vê. – Passou um óleo nas mãos. – Acho até que vou ter que me acostumar a não ver mais os olhos azuis intenso. – Observou a menina que o olhava feliz pelo que vinha. - E agora mocinha relaxe.

Depois do banho como um ritual, o marina fez uma massagem que diziam que os bebês relaxavam. Shaka era quem fazia isso, mas foi pegar os exames. Resolveu esquecer um pouco dos problemas e aproveitar o momento. Quando sem querer derrubou o pote de vidro que estava sobre um cômodo.

Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios ao presenciar a cena. Talvez... Não. As pessoas do orfanato estavam erradas, a menina nunca foi cega, mas não ouvia bem. O alto estrondo fez a menina chora forte assustada.

- Calma meu anjo. – Falou próximo ao ouvido dela ao pega nos braços. – Estou aqui para protegê-la. – Notou que ela parou de chorar. – Seu pai ficara tão feliz quando eu.

Beijou a testa dela e continuou o que fazia. Bastante feliz, um cirurgia corretiva ou os novos métodos que havia pelo mundo iam trazer os sons ao anjinho.

Os olhos intensos ficaram vidrados nos dois, ainda tentava entender o que o amante dizia. Não foi difícil entender que ela não era cega e os exames confirmaram avaliações feitas pelos melhores médicos. Mas saber que ela tinha algum problema auditivo só porque Kanon derrubou um pote de vidro e o eco do quarto assustou a menina.

- Nosso anjinho é normal, amor. – Falou Shaka feliz.

- Ela sempre foi normal, loiro. – Sorriu. - Só que as pessoas não viam ou não queriam ver.

- Boa noite, Sofia!

Beijou a testa da menina que foi colocada no berço perto da cama do casal. Até o dia da operação que segundo o médico especializado não era nada anormal. Uma camada de carne cresceu em uma parte do ouvido interno da menina, fato raro, um simples cirurgia, e ela voltaria a ouvir.

Sofia ouvia sussurros e em breve ouviria os verdadeiros sons que o mundo lhe oferecia. Sim. Os Deuses colocaram dois anjos no seu caminho e um dia ela seria colocada em um caminho de alguém que necessitasse. Porque Sofia nasceu sem nome e sem família, mas assim que foi pega pelo marina e passada para os braços do homem mais próximo de um Deus sua vida mudou completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Eu não entendo nada de cirurgia ou doença. Sim. Inventei essa loucura porque não tive tempo de pesquisar. Acho que ficou bom.

Sobre a outra fic. Caso alguém tenha notado aqui expliquei um pouco sobre o trio (Deba, Marin e Shina). O motivo foi simples porque eu escrevi primeiro esse e me veio à ideia dos três.


	4. Kamus e Miro

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

Kamus e Miro

Carteira, chaves, dinheiro, presente e... Passeou os olhos pelo cômodo e só faltava uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa. Foi para o quarto e o viu de costas terminando de se vestir, aproximou-se e o abraçou por trás percebendo que o amante já o tinha visto pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Tentando me pegar desprevenido? – Falou o aquariano.

- Não, Ka.

- Então?

- Só aproveitando esse momento de calma.

- Sei. – Estreitou os olhos e viu o largo sorriso do amante. – Você nunca me enganou, Mi. Você está louco para ver a casa animada.

- Lógico. E vamos logo antes que alguém a levem...

- Primeiro vista um casaco. E segundo se somos os novos pais dela porque alguém iria levá-la?

- Ela é fofa.

Sorriu o aquariano e viu o amante pegar dois casacos. Estranhou, mas lembrou-se de um fato que ocorreu há alguns dias e não questionou Miro. Saíram do apartamento que estavam vivendo a um ano em Paris por causa da adoção.

Cumprimentara um casal de idosos que entrou no elevador. Kamus ouviu o mesmo comentário de todas as vezes que via os aposentados. "Coitado! Ele está usando o pobre rapaz estrangeiro como naqueles filmes norte-americano em que o imigrante é morto depois de transferir os bens."

Miro concordou com a Senhora e o marido sorriu, sabia que a esposa estava ficando velha e falava asneira. O escorpiano só para colocar mais lenha na fogueira completando: "É melhor chamar os policiais." Assim que se despediu do casal, Kamus antes de seguir caminho para carro, deu um beliscão no amante que riu como nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O orfanato mais parecia uma igreja com vidrais colorido na fachada. O casal adentrou e em pouco tempo conversavam com os responsáveis. Porém a raiva apoderou se do aquariano tanto que se levantou e bateu com as palmas da mão na mesa.

- Como assim ela não pode ser adotada? – A mulher o olhou incrédulo, um rapaz calmo se mostrando rude. – Passamos um ano requerendo dúzias de papéis e você me diz hoje quando viemos buscá-la que ela não pode ser adotada. Então porque nos deixaram criar vínculos...?

- Ka... – Miro resolveu intervier ao ver o copo ao lado da mão do amante começar a congelar.

- Vocês são desumanos...

- Kamus! – O aquariano o olhou. – Escute-a primeiro.

- Perdão! – Falou com um fio de voz a mulher. – Houve um problema que só soubemos hoje...

- E por acaso qual seria esse problema? – Tentou se acalmar o aquariano.

- Ela tem um irmão.

- Então o levaremos também...

- Mas Senhor... Ele vai completar ano amanhã...

- Faremos uma festa.

- O Senhor não entendeu. O irmão dela vai completa a idade que não pode mais ficar no orfanato. E ele tem direitos sobre a irmã...

- Acho que é a Senhora que não esta entendendo. – A mulher não estava gostando daquela afronte do aquariano. – Ele será maior de idade amanhã e responderá pelos seus atos. Mas onde ele ira viver? Como ele ira sustentar a irmã? Vai deixá-los na rua? Ou a Senhora mexe seus pauzinhos ou eu mexo os meus.

Miro ficou calado enquanto via a cena compreendendo o aquariano. A mulher pediu um tempo e os dois foram ao pátio onde meninos e meninas brincavam em meio à neve. Em meio às crianças uma se destacava com os cabelos vermelhos sem um gorro.

- Vick! – Chamou o escorpiano.

A menina deixou tudo de lado e correu abraçando o escorpiano que caiu sentando no chão. O sorriso cativante, a pele clara com a neve, os olhos verdes vivos como a grama na primavera. Kamus deu o embrulho que logo a menina tratou de rasgar e viu um gorro rosa.

- Agora sim está completo. – Falou Miro ao colocar o gorro que combinava com as luvas. – E o meu beijo.

Ela beijou a bochecha dele, Kamus os olhou indo brincar com as outras crianças. Sabia que a pequena Vittoria passou por um trauma. A menina de três anos não falava desde que viu seus os pais serem mortos na sua frente. Também não dirigia a palavra ao aquariano mesmo sabendo que ele sempre estava por perto. Conseguia alguns beijos e abraços, mas ficava feliz ao vê-los juntos e felizes.

Kamus notou que era observado por um menino, ou melhor, um adolescente pela janela. Viu-o observando o escorpiano e Vittoria. Não tinha como negar a semelhança entre o garoto e a menina. Ambos tinham a mesma aparência física só que os cabelos dele são curtos e arrepiados e ela os cabelos passaram um pouco dos ombros.

- Mi! – O escorpiano o olhou. – Vamos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entraram em outra sala onde o adolescente os encarava com ódio. A menina ficou do lado de fora com a psicóloga que ia dar explicações caso a adoção na saísse.

- Esses são Kamus e Miro, os novos pais da sua irmã... – Tentou falar a responsável, mas foi cortada pelo jovem.

- Eles são gays. – Todos ficaram olhando o garoto. – Qual o problema? Eles são veados.

- Olha aqui seu projeto de gente. – Miro perdeu a compostura além da paciência. Nunca gostou de ser chamado de nome pejorativo. – Você não ia gosta se eu começasse a chamá-lo de...

- Podemos conversa a sós. – Kamus interrompeu o amante antes que enfiasse uma agulha no jovem. – Por favor.

Assim que se virão sozinhos os cavaleiros olharam o adolescente, talvez por saber que ele desejasse proteger a irmã... Qualquer pessoa sensata desejaria ficar perto da pessoa que ama, principalmente se essa pessoa fosse um membro da sua família.

- Sente-se. – Pediu Kamus.

O garoto o fez e os dois cavaleiros fizeram o mesmo sentando de frente para ele. Kamus olhou, mas foi Miro que começou.

- Somos gregos, ou melhor, eu sou grego e meu companheiro é francês...

- Então ela vai para Grécia? – O jovem interrompeu o escorpiano.

- Bem vamos ficar aqui por um mês e depois voltamos para a Grécia. Nós dois temos trabalho por lá.

- Por acaso vocês são de alguma máfia que levam crianças para exploração...

- Eu vou matar esse moleque. – Miro falou em grego olhando o amante. – Deixa eu enfiar um agulha nele. Podemos até dizer que ele se envenenou por ódio.

Kamus riu e o garoto não gosto do olhar do grego sobre si nem da conversa que eles estavam tendo. O aquariano pegou um copo com água que estava em cima de um cômodo perto de onde se sentaram.

- Meu companheiro me deu uma ideia. – Falou o aquariano. - Vou lhe contar algo que não deveria dizer, mas o que esta em jogo aqui não é só a felicidade da sua irmã. Mas a sua também e nós dois podemos ajudar.

- O que vamos lhe contar deve ser guardado com a sua vida. – Falou Miro. – Então se prepare. Atena...

Miro começou a contar sobre a Deusa Atena e quando não achava as palavras certas, Kamus tomava a palavra. Relataram inúmeros fatos até a Guerra Santa que participaram ao final do relato os dois olharam o menino.

- Ou vocês são drogados ou estão ficando gaga muito rápido.

- Sabia que ele ia duvidar. – Falou o escorpiano.

- Bem temos como provar. – Kamus colocou o copo na mão do garoto que o olhou intrigado. – Apenas observe.

O ambiente começou a ficar frio e a água antes líquida começou a congelar. A expressão do adolescente era hilária, Miro até tirou uma foto com o celular.

- Eu...

- Só venha conosco. – Falou o escorpiano seriamente ao jovem a sua frente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alguns meses depois...**

Victor chegou a casa e olhou a cena bizarra na sala de estar. De um lado Miro com uma roupa verde, usava uma camisa com capuz que tinha dois olhos desenhados com cartolina. Do outro lado Kamus vestido de azul com uma saia improvisada a partir de uma toalha, olhava o amante e perto deles Vittoria sentada no chão olhando ambos.

- Vai pai. – Falou a voz infantil.

Kamus olhou a si e depois o amante. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo.

- Pai?

- Ka? – Os dois se encararam. – A princesa tem que beijar o sapo. – Falou o escorpiano.

- Mi... – Falou o aquariano. - Eu acho...

- Pai?

Voltou-se para a menina que começou a ficar com os olhos cheios de água. Kamus deu por vencido e beijou Miro. Ele tomou um susto tão grande quando o escorpiano tirou o capuz e o pegou nos braços gritando pelo cômodo.

- ENCONTREI A MINHA PRINCESA.

Enquanto o aquariano gritava aos ventos que queria ser colocado no chão e o escorpiano nem ligava. Vittoria sorria e batia palmas pela cena. Seu irmão ficou vendo os três se divertido e soube que fez uma boa escolha em aceitar ser filho daqueles dois. Ficou tão distraído que não percebeu aproximação de Miro.

- Montinho!- Miro falou.

- NÃO!

- Pega ele!

Os três correram atrás do adolescente. Vitor deixou de ser adulto para ser adolescente já que desde a morte dos seus pais resolveu assumir as responsabilidades da vida como um adulto deixando de viver uma etapa da vida.

Vittoria aprendeu que não podia ter seus pais de volta, mas aonde quer que eles estejam lhe mandaram pais maravilhosos mesmo que eles sejam um pouco diferentes dos tradicionais. Com o tempo voltava à vida e vencia cada etapa do seu trauma. Era difícil, mas com amor de uma família especial sua vida mudaria para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>A última parte foi inspirada no filme "A princesa e o sapo". Sei que parece loucura mais tenho certo fascínio pelos filmes animados desde o dia que acreditem assisti "Pokémon- O filme" no cinema. Certo que nos três estávamos sem grana, mas também me deem um desconto vê dois filmes por um real vale a pena. Certo que o segundo era para maiores.

O nome da menina ia ser Victoria que ficaria melhor com Vick, mas depois de ler "Anjos e Demônios.". Fiquei encantada com o nome. Eu sou péssima em nome e apelido. Acho que o meu marido, caso um dia eu me case, ele vai dar o nome aos nossos filhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdão esqueci-me de comentar a review<strong>

**Mabel:** Oi! Bem eu tive que reeditar e vamos ver se Deba será pai além do que ele já é. Você vai entender o que escrevi mais a frente. Deba é fofo sim do jeito dele e imagino a emoções que ele passou ao ver os pimpolhos nascendo e crescendo. Beijos linda e agradeço pelos comentários.


	5. Jabu e June

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

****Nossos filhos****

**Um amigo ficou meio enjoado de ver só casais dourados e me proposto um pequeno desafio, um casal hetero e que ninguém juntaria e pensei neles. Espero que gostem. E sim. Vou continuar com os casais dourados o próximo é revolucionário. Boa leitura!**

**Nossos filhos**

Jabu e June

June observava, na varanda da mansão de Saori, o jardim. Estava no Japão para dar a luz ao primeiro filho, ou melhor, a primeira filha do casal. Mas havia alguém que não estava se comportando tão bem após saber que ia ganhar uma irmã. Esse alguém era James, o filho adotivo do casal, o menino esta com cinco anos, porém quando soube que os seus pais iam ter um filho legitimo começou a agir estranhamente.

- James?

June o chamou mais nada do menino aparecer. Suspirou e levantou-se para ver o que o menino estava aprontando. Ela sabia que tudo o que ele fazia era para chamar a atenção dos pais, pensando que ira perder seu lugar na família.

- James?

Subiu até o quarto mesmo sentindo fortes dores no vente. As primeiras alterações foram no modo de falar, James começou a falar igual a uma criança que começava a aprender as palavras. Jabu, seu marido, tentou de tudo e segundo os médicos o menino queria chamar a atenção. Então sempre que podiam o levava junto às consultas. James ficava maravilhado, mas logo voltava a ficar rebelde dizendo que odiava a nova irmã.

- James?

Entrou no quarto e viu a bagunça, roupas por todo o lugar e nada do filho. Suspirou mais uma vez e resolveu colocar em ordem naquela confusão, mas sentiu fortes dores e se sentou na cama do filho. June se sentiu culpada por tudo. Estava se sentindo a pior mãe do mundo e começou a chorar, a gravidez a deixou muito sensível e qualquer coisa, a levava a cair em brando.

James a observou escondido no armário. Ele não queria dividir a sua mãe nem o seu pai com uma menina ou menino, quando soube que ia ter que dividir os brinquedos e atenção ficou furioso. Começou a desobedecer aos seus pais aquém lhe dava muito carinho e amor. Entretanto quando mais mal criava mais amor recebia.

Começou a chorar também ao ver a mãe triste. Porque não conseguia amar aquele novo ser que ia nascer? Talvez porque no orfanato os meninos e as meninas nunca quiseram brincar com ele por ser diferente. Por usar óculos e por ser baixinho demais para a sua idade. Será que a filha dos seus pais ia fazer a mesma coisa?

Viu a mãe sair, saiu de dentro do armário e olhou a bagunça que fez. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi à mancha de sangue no lençol onde a sua mãe estava sentada. Bufou de raiva por fazê-la sofrer e resolveu arrumar o seu quarto antes de ver se sua mãe estava bem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James quando terminou foi ver a sua mãe e ao entrar no quarto ficou assustado com a cena que viu. June estava sentada na cama com o seu lindo vestido florido manchado de sangue. James correu até ela desesperado e segurou a mão de June.

- Mãe?

- James... – Falou a amazona.

- Calma mãe.

Ela ia falar algo, mas o viu correndo para fora do quarto, sentiu uma dor era imensa que não deixou sair uma palavra. James foi até a sala de estar, cozinha, em todos os lugares da mansão e não viu ninguém. Tinha que ajudar a sua mãe. Então voltou ao quarto mexeu na bolsa da mãe, sobre o olhar de June que tentava entender o que o filho fazia.

- Não morre mãe.

Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem molhando os óculos e encontrou o celular.

- O número do papai.

- Aperta... – Tentou falar a amazona. - O número... DOIS... AI!

James o fez e esperou até ouvir a voz de Jabu enquanto a amazona tentava entender o que se passava consigo.

- Alô! – Estranhou o telefonema da esposa. - June? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Pai... É o James... A mamãe esta sangrando... Pai... A mamãe não... Pode morrer...

- Calma filho.

- Eu não quero... Eu fui mal... Pai...

- James fique calmo.

Jabu fez um gesto para a secretária entrar no escritório e enquanto falava com o filho escreveu num papel que chamasse a ambulância que a sua esposa estava passando mal. A secretária correu para o outro telefone e enquanto discava os números, viu o chefe sair correndo.

- James se acalme e me escute. – Seguia para a garagem da fundação.

- Ela vai morre pai?

- Não. – Ele estava tremendo, porém tinha que passar confiança ao filho. – Só me escute.

- Certo. – Tentou parar de chora e não embaçar os óculos. – O que faço?

- A ambulância esta a caminho e eu também. Quando eles chegarem os leve até a sua mãe. Cuide dela. Qualquer coisa ligue para mim.

- Estou com medo pai.

- Seja forte. – "O que será que tinha ocorrido?" Pensou o cavaleiro. - Já estou chegando.

- Certo.

Assim que James desligou o telefone olhou a mãe que respirava estranho.

- Mãe aguenta, ta.

June só balançou a cabeça e segurou a mão do filho que sorriu. Os dois escutaram a campainha tocar e James saiu correndo para atender. Viu a ambulância e levou os médicos até o quarto dos seus pais. Ficou de longe olhando toda a movimentação e segurando o celular. Os médicos a colocaram na maca e a levou até a ambulância no exato momento que Jabu chegou.

- James! – Falou o cavaleiro.

- Pai! – Abraçou o com força. – A mamãe...

- O senhor é...? – Questionou um dos médicos.

- Sou o pai dele e o marido dela. – Informou ao paramédico. – Para qual maternidade vai levá-la?

- Acho melhor vocês entrarem na ambulância.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ninguém soube o que realmente houve com a amazona de camaleão. Mas Jabu se lembrou da última consulta com o médico da fundação que sabia do passado de todos os cavaleiros e amazonas.

Segundo o Doutor, June sofreu alguns ferimentos sérios por conta do treinamento de amazona na ilha de Andrômeda. E a gravidez poderia ser de risco, mas os dois queriam correr todos riscos já que sentiam que o filho deles era muito solitário.

A enfermeira chamou o marido e James esperou com outro cavaleiro de nome estranho. Não deu importância quem o vigiava, mas estava preocupado com a sua mãe. Culpou-se por ter sido um menino desobediente e por não ter ajudado a sua mãe. Começou a chorar e viu o rapaz dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Se pudesse fazia tudo diferente. Então resolveu fazer uma oração que ensinaram no orfanato e pediu a quem quer que o ouvisse que salvasse a sua mãe e a sua irmã. E nunca mais faria algo de ruim e sempre que pudesse estaria ao lado da sua irmã a protegendo.

Ia ser um bom garoto tanto para os seus pais quando as outras pessoas. Nunca deixaria ninguém fazer mal a sua irmã caçula e a protegeria de todos os males, jamais ela passaria pelo que passou nem que tivesse que dar a sua vida.

Viram o médico os chamarem e foram guiados a um quarto depois de horas de espera, lá dentro James as viu. June dormia por causa dos medicamentos e Jabu olhava algo numa espécie de berço, deduziu o garoto.

- Vem ver filho. – Falou Jabu

James se aproximou e sorriu mais do que nunca por ver a copia perfeita da sua mãe no pequeno corpinho. Os olhos e os cabelinhos do mesmo jeito que a amazona.

- Ela esta bem por sua causa, filho. – Falou baixinho o cavaleiro.

- Não pai. – Jabu o olhou sem compreender. – Eu fui um menino mal. Desobedeci vocês dois que cuidam de mim com tanto amor...

- Filho. – Abraçou o garoto que começava a molhar os óculos de grau. – Você não fez por mal. Mas...

- Mas?

- Prometa que vai cuida bem dela e de sua mãe.

- Prometo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alguns anos depois...**

July corria ou tentava correr até o quarto do irmão, assim que chegou da rua com a mãe, segurando algo nas mãos pequenas. June sabia que a menina sempre queria estar perto do irmão e adorava vê-los juntos.

July parou na porta do quarto do irmão e o viu estudar, foi o que deduziu ao vê-lo sentado com o livro aberto. Sorriu mais e aproximou-se com cuidado colocando o acessório no rosto.

- Me! – Falou a menina.

James parou o que fazia e olhou a irmã ao seu lado. July não conseguia ainda falar seu nome, mas para a menina era mais prático falar "Me" do que James.

- Onde...? – Ia falar sobre o acessório, porém a menina foi mais rápida.

- Mama.

- Ficamos iguais.

- MANO!

Gritou ela levantando os braços, Jabu observava a cena dos dois rindo no quarto. Pensou em pegar a máquina fotográfica, mas sua esposa pensou rápido e veio fotografar os dois.

- Olha o passarinho. – Falou a amazona.

- Pasaro?

July procurou o animal, James riu da cara da irmã que o olhava querendo saber do animal. Jabu olhou a foto que não saiu como eles queriam, mas podiam ver que a mais nova integrante da família queria parecer e muito com uma pessoa. E essa pessoa era James, July pediu a sua mãe um par de óculos de plásticos que se compra em qualquer lugar só para se parecer com o irmão.

Sim. July amava muito o irmão desde o dia que abriu os olhinhos e viu aquele menino de aparência normal com uma coisinha engraçada na cara. Mesmo sem saber o que era, queria ter um e o teria mesmo que tivesse que fazer o impossível.

- ME!

Abraçou o irmão e sentiu o abraço da pessoa que mais amava no mundo depois dos seus pais. Ambos pensavam a mesma coisa. Uma família feliz afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Até a próxima postagem.

=D


	6. Aioros

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

Aioros

O cavaleiro andava pelos arredores do Santuário fazendo a patrulha como antigamente. Começou a pensar na vida, agora que seu irmão estava bem e muito bem, não só no relacionamento, como tinha estruturado uma bonita família. E ai morava o seu problema.

Bem seu relacionamento com um cavaleiro não tinha firmado, ficou feliz por ele esta bem com o "maluco". E mesmo que levasse homens ou mulheres a sua cama não conseguia encontrar o que desejava.

- Estou parecendo o Miro. – Riu. – Mas até ele está numa situação melhor do que a minha.

Caminhou mais um pouco até bater a armadura numa pedra. Uma vez por semana usava a armadura na ronda só para sentir... Como alguns diziam: "O gosto dos velhos tempos.".

Sentou numa rocha e olhou a escuridão do local. Voltou aos seus pensamentos à família, a instituição que tinha com o irmão. Mas Oria agora está "grande" e fazia uma falta ter alguém na sua casa ou no seu coração. Coração? Sim. Mesmo sabendo que era flertado por homens e mulheres, ainda queria curte um pouco a vida... Ou seria a segunda vida? Filho...

Parou de pensar na vida e escutou um choro. E pelo som, vinha detrás de si. Circulou a rocha e viu um menino. Apesar da pouca iluminação já que dependia da luz da lua, viu claramente que o menino além de estar sujo estava ferido.

- Olá! – O sagitariano falou.

Talvez nunca em sua vida esperasse uma reação daquela. Foi até engraçado e teve que conter o riso ao ver o menino se levantando e limpando as lágrimas.

- Você demorou. – Falou o menino.

Estranhou as palavras dele, mas continuou no diálogo.

- Demorei? – Aioros o questionou.

- Sim. Anjo da guarda deve proteger as pessoas.

- Ah! Bem... Tive que fazer uma pausa sabe... Comer algo.

- Hum? – O menino tira uma folha de papel do bolso. – Encontrou ela?

Mostrou o desenho mal feito, Aioros pegou e examinou.

- Quem é ela? – Talvez o cavaleiro nunca fosse adivinha o que esteja desenhado no papel.

- Bateu a cabeça?

- Teoricamente sim. – Desconversou o cavaleiro. – Por isso eu me esqueci o que deveria fazer. Então vai me contar quem é ela?

- É a Manu.

- Manu? – Já tinha ouvido aquele nome. – Vocês são irmãos? – O cavaleiro pensou que talvez o conhecesse ou era algum parente de um dos funcionários do Santuário.

- Não. Manu foi levada por um cara. E eu nem me despedi.

- Por quê? – Ajoelhou-se diante do menino.

- Tava doente. Com cata... Aquela coisa que agente fica longe dos amigos.

- Hum... Sei. Catapora. Mas porque não veio de dia?

- Alô! – Bateu na cabeça do cavaleiro de leve como se batesse numa porta. – Lembra que eu fugi do orfanato.

- Alô! – Bateu na cabeça do menino da mesma forma que ele fez consigo. – Esqueceu que bati a cabeça.

- Acho que trocaram o meu anjo da guarda.

- Mas me diga. – Viu o menino o fita curioso. – Porque fugir? Não deveria esperar uma família nova?

- Bem... – Fitou os pés. – Eu queria ir com a Manu, mas fui com umas pessoas chatas. Manu é minha amiga. E... – Mordeu os lábios. – O cara é legal.

- Acho que posso resolver isso. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Primeiro vamos cuidar dos seus machucados e amanhã eu o levo para ver a Manu.

- Não vai me enganar?

- Claro que não. – Que menino desconfiado, pensou o cavaleiro.

- Eu não morri?

- Por quê? – Que ideia maluca era aquela.

- Você vai me levar pra sua casa.

- Eu tenho dois empregos.

- Tem?

- Tenho. De dia sou humano. E de noite anjo.

- Hã!

O menino seguiu o cavaleiro olhando a armadura. Chegaram à entrada de Áries e ambos escutaram vozes de um dos cômodos. Aioros parou e o menino fez o mesmo, naquele instante viu as mãos dele suja de sangue. Talvez tentando chegar ao Santuário tenha se ferido nas pedras.

- Mano? – Chamou o sagitariano.

- Estou indo Oros. – Falou o leonino.

Ao ver Aioria se aproximando o menino segurou o fôlego, sabia que o leonino era o pai da amiga, viu mais outra pessoa. Ficou a observar a cena quieto.

- Boa noite, Aioros! – Cumprimentou o ariano.

- Boa Mu. – Voltou-se ao irmão. – Oria tem curativo?

- Fala sério, mal fez a ronda e já se acidentou.- Falou o leonino. - Depois diz que eu sou o estabanado.

- Não é para mim. – Apontou para o menino. – É para ele.

- Por Atena! – Exclamou o ariano.

Mu se ajoelhou e pegou as mãos do menino que o olhou surpreso pelos sinais na testa. Nem percebeu que os curativos foram feitos e só voltou a realidade quando estava na cozinha comendo um sanduíche.

- Então veio atrás da Manu. – Falou o ariano.

- Sim. – Caio olhava o cavaleiro intrigado. - Você é a mãe dela?

- Não eu sou o papai. – Porque todas as crianças achavam que ele, Mu, era a mãe de Manu.

- Ah!

- E você qual é o seu nome?

- Caio.

- O famoso Caio.

- Não. – Negou balançando a cabeça. - Eu não sou famoso.

- Bem ela esta dormindo e só amanhã você poderá vê-la.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pela manhã, o sagitariano acordou cedo e viu o pequeno dormindo ao seu lado. Ficou impressionado com a determinação do garoto e até feliz por ter alguém no seu lar. Suspirou triste ao saber que ele iria volta ao orfanato ou talvez aos pais adotivos.

Caio estava a muito tempo acordado e nem se atreveu a abrir os olhos com medo de que o sonho se desfizesse. Havia mentido para o tal anjo, mas não queria voltar ao orfanato e desejava do fundo do coração que ele, Aioros, ficasse consigo.

Como combinando, Aioria e Mu levaram a pequena Manu ao encontro do amigo. Ela fez questão de mostrar toda casa e contar tudo para o seu melhor amigo. Aioros deve uma ideia maluca, afinal se seu irmão teve uma, porque ele não deveria ter a mesma ideia?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Um mês depois...**

Caio corria feliz pela sua casa nova. Aioros o olhava de longe enquanto o menino corria para brincar com as outras crianças do Santuário. Era sempre assim, quando terminava a lição da escola ou terminava de estudar, Caio corria pela casa e ia brincar, sem antes...

- Pai!

Aioros sorriu e abaixou se um pouco para receber um abraço e um beijo como todos os dias o seu filho fazia. O sagitariano assim como o menino descobriu que não necessitavam de muito para ser feliz. Bastava só ser uma pequena e feliz família.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Aqui temos um pai solteiro. Quem sabe eu não coloco uma mãe solteira. Ideias? Acho que esse capítulo foi simples, mas não me agradou o final só que eu não tinha mais o que pensar então para não estragar a ideia da fic achei por bem terminar assim.

Beijos e até...

Perdão pelos erros de português.


	7. Dohko e Shion

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

Dohko e Shion

O libriano tentava suportar a dor de perda, melhor dizendo, depois que Shiryu e Shunrey cresceram Dohko não tinha mais ninguém para cuidar. O romance com Shion esta na mais perfeita paz, mas o defensor de Atena ainda sentia que faltava a alegria de ter uma criança em casa. Via os outros cavaleiros conversando com os rebentos e a dor em seu peito voltava, deduziu duas coisas: ou que estava mesmo perto de morrer, coisa impossível ou como diria Shion são gases.

Como a comida não ia ser feita por mágica o libriano foi a vila, cuidar da casa e manter a mente ocupada com atividades diárias o deixava mais humano. Dohko passou por um beco e estranhou ver um movimento anormal, com cuidado aproximou se mais e observou a cena mais linda que já viu em toda a sua vida.

Um menino repartindo o pão que ganhou com muito suor para um segundo menino que parecia adoentado. Tentou não fazer barulho, mas um gato se assustou com o cavaleiro que se aproximou sorrateiramente. As latas de metal caíram no chão fazendo um enorme barulho alertando tanto as duas crianças quando os pedestres.

- Afaste-se! – Falou o menino que parecia ser o mais velho e pegou um objeto qualquer para defender o mais novo. – Ou eu avanço.

Dohko tentou não sorrir da cena, viu no momento os seus dois filhos, pois o libriano considerava os dois, Shriryu e Shunrey, como seus filhos legítimos. Afastou-se um pouco ao ver o menino avançar não temendo nada e nem ninguém. O cavaleiro pegou o pedaço de madeira e retirou o artefato do menino que caiu sentado no chão. Sem perceber viu o cavaleiro sumir, mas ao volta-se para traz onde o segundo menino estava viu o homem ajoelhando olhando o outro.

- Seu tarado! – Falou o menino.

- Calma garoto. – Falou segurando o mais velho que tentava chutá-lo e afastar o cavaleiro do mais novo. – Eu só quero ajudar...

- Não quero a sua ajuda. – Lutou para afastar o cavaleiro do outro garoto. – Foram vocês que fizeram isso com...

- Hei! – Imobilizou o garoto que estava furioso no chão. Já o mais novo olhava com medo e admiração. – Eu só quero ajudar.

- Quer não.

- Vou soltar você e olhar o seu irmão. Caso ele precise de remédios eu o ajudo...

- Se me soltar eu avanço.

Dohko o soltou e o menino cumpriu com a palavra, mas só que o mais velho não contava com uma casca de banana. O garoto não teve tempo de se segurar e fechou os olhos, mas o chão não veio quando abriu os olhos viu que alguém o tinha segurado. O mais novo sorriu pela atitude bondosa do desconhecido, o cavaleiro recolocou o menino em pé e esperou qualquer reação agressiva, mas o que veio foi...

- Desculpa.

O libriano não esperava tal palavra e ia falar algo, mas ao escutar o outro menino tossir se voltou para o mais novo. Quando ia examinar o menino descobriu duas coisas: a primeira era que o menino estava coberto de sujeira, a pele estava escura demais talvez por não tomar banho; a segunda era que o menino não era um menino e sim uma menina.

A menina agora tossia com mais intensidade e cuspiu sangue no pequeno lenço que carregava. Dohko ficou apreensivo e não pensou duas vezes a pegou nos braços e rumo para o hospital seguindo pelo menino que pegou a sacola de comprar do cavaleiro.

-x-

Em pouco tempo, quem chegou ao hospital foi Shion que achou que se corresse um pouco mais, talvez ele precisasse ser atendido. Parou quando viu Dohko conversando com um menino e não compreendeu porque o amado o fez vir com tanta pressa se estava bem...

O libriano viu o Grande Mestre e se afastou do garoto indo falar com o amado, mas não esperou que Shion quase o matasse sufocado. O ariano teve a mesma reação de Mu quando viu o leonino com a pequena Manu e a dedução era óbvia para qualquer um...

- Solta ele moço. – Falou o menino temendo que o seu novo amigo morresse na mão do cara sem sobrancelha. – Ele...

- Olha aqui seu... – Controlou a voz por estar no hospital, Shion. – Você é um ser de baixo nível e ainda por cima faz o seu filho me convencer que você não o conhecesse...

- Mas moço ele só... – Falou o garoto vendo o libriano que estava entre o roxo e outra cor não definida. – Meu pai morreu a anos.

Shion fitou o garoto que pela expressão facial contava a verdade e soltou o libriano que foi acudido pelo menino. O Grande Mestre não sabia onde enfiar a cara, resolveu fazer o que sabia de melhor, sumiu diante dos olhos dos dois espectadores.

-x-

**Uma semana depois...**

- Shion para de agir feito o menino. – Falou o chinês. - Coisa que você não é a anos. Abre essa porta ou eu vou entrar a força.

Dohko tentou ser paciente com o amante, mas a uma semana do incidente no hospital e nada do ariano lhe dirigir a palavra. Já Shion se sentia o pior dos lemurianos da face da terra e ao longe observou como o seu amando cuidou tão bem da menina que estava recuperada da doença. Via sempre os três juntos, Dohko, o menino de nome Aroldo e a menina de nome Rose, andando pelo santuário e tinha medo da reação do amando e do olhar do menino.

- Shi! – Falou carinhosamente o libriano.

O ariano estava sentado na cama do seu quarto e lutava para não se teletransporta para um lugar distante do amado. Ao escutar o apelido carinhoso que o libriano o chamando ficou sem jeito e suspirou pesado até ver a porta ser levada a baixo. Dohko não queria saber de nada a não ser esclarecer as coisas ao amado e depois que viu a porta fazer um mega barulho ir ao chão foi que se deu conta da besteira que fez.

- Shi... – Apontou a porta. - Eu... – Ficou sem jeito. - A porta...

O velho mestre não esperou que o amante o beijasse com tanto amor e nem que reparou na porta quebrada. Talvez não precisasse lembrar-se de mais nada e deixou se levara...

-x-

**Uma semana depois...**

Shion trouxe a tigela com um negócio chamado feijão que os meninos comeram no templo do taurino e gostaram. O ariano teve que aprender a cozinhar o tal feijão do jeitinho brasileiro. Mas tudo valia a pena ao ver os seus novos filhos e até que tinha que concordar com o seu chinês que a casa sem crianças não era uma casa e nem uma família.

Os irmãos trouxeram uma alegria ao coração dos dois que até Mu teve um pouco de ciúme dos filhos do seu mestre. Até mesmo o cavaleiro de dragão quando ia ao Santuário fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção do seu velho mestre.

Mas os dois ex-pupilos e cavaleiros sabiam que se seus mestres estavam felizes com a nova família, eles deveriam aceitar os novos irmãos. Quem mais gostou das mudanças foi Kiki que via a cada dia mais crianças para brincar consigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Bem peço desculpa a todos estou passando por uma fase difícil, infelizmente é algo pessoal que só mesmo eu posso resolver. Só falta dois ou três para terminar os filhos dos dourados e quem sabe virá uma série. Quem sabe? Eu não vou fechar essa história, pois possa ser que eu continue a fazer casais inusitados. Agradeço a todos do FFnet e os meus novos amigos do Nyah que estão lendo e comentando ou não ou alguma coisa. Espero logo posta a fic de Miro e Kamus. Só peço paciência.

Beijos e até...


	8. Saori

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

**Observação: Se você gosta ou não de Saori é bom que leia essa parte, pois creio que a ideia aqui foi tirada das andanças de busão e dos comentários dos meus amigos, ou melhor, das minhas amigas de faculdade. Dedico a dois amantes da Deusa Mabel (Bolachinha ou Lebam ou seja lá que nome ela esta usando) e a Legião - porque somos muitos (Wagner). Boa leitura! **

****Nossos filhos****

Saori

A Deusa refletia sobre o assunto mais comentado no Santuário: a maternidade. Não só as mulheres que geravam os seus filhos como os homens que pareciam ser mais mãe do que pai. Como Kamus se tornou mais carinhoso, ou melhor, como ele passou de gélido para quente, por causa dos seus filhos. Shina também se transformara em outra pessoa, mas feminina, não que ela fosse mais homem que mulher, mas como ela cantarolava docemente cantigas italianas para os seus filhos.

Como Mu tentava não explodir toda vez que sua filha o chamava de mãe ou algo relacionado ao sexo feminino. Aioros se desdobrava em mil porque cuidava sozinho de seu pequeno arteiro e animado filho que uma vez se jogou do sofá para voar. Acabou o sagitariano com um braço quebrado por segurá-lo antes de rajar a cabeça do seu filho.

Ou Shaka que ensinava a sua filha a falar sua língua, mas a única coisa que falava era papai em grego. Shion nunca na sua vida se via tão atarefado, aprendeu a cozinha várias comidas que nem sabia que existia e ficava louco com o libriano toda vez que os via tomar sorvete antes do almoço.

E tinha os outros meninos e meninas que chegavam ou que nasciam com Jabu que nunca ficou tão feliz por enviar inúmeras fotos dos seus filhos até de ponta cabeça. A Deusa sorriu e sentiu uma dor na cabeça, talvez brincar com os pequenos não fosse uma boa ideia. Ou talvez ficar perto de Seiya quando ele brinca com os pequenos não era saudável.

As cenas mais cômicas aconteciam quando tentava ajudar. Como da vez que trocou a frauda de um dos filhos de Deba e pensou que o bebê tinha comida algo podre. Ou como da vez que a filha de June apertou os seus seios querendo leite. Ou o filho de Aioros se junto com outro menino e tentavam ver a calcinha da Deusa. Ou quando terminou de trocar a frauda de um dos filhos de Deba e percebeu que o pequeno lhe deixou um presentinho. Ou quando foi quase morta por Seiya no momento que levou um coice, pois o cavaleiro de Pegasus brincava de cavalinho e deu um coice em Saori.

- Eu sou uma vovó.

Riu sozinha de tal pensamento e olhou os templos, alguns com as luzes ligadas e outros apagadas. Ficou ainda mais feliz por saber que nenhumas daquelas crianças não iam sofrer como os cavaleiros. Eles poderiam ter um futuro melhor com paz e uma família. Riu mais uma vez.

- Rindo sozinha?

- Sim Shun. – Ela o fitou e sorriu.

- Acho que Seiya bateu muito forte em você. – Ele viu a faixa na cabeça da Deusa.

- Foi divertido.

- Hum?

- Nunca na minha vida pensei que um dia seria mãe e avó.

-...

- Não me olhe com essa cara Shun. – O cavaleiro não entendeu nada. – Shun!

- Eu não sabia que você foi mãe ou é mãe...

- Não falo de filho vindo de mim. – Falou com um pouco de emoção. – Tenho vocês agora como filhos, entende. – Shun a fitou mais surpresa talvez precisasse fazer uma tomografia. – Eu fui mãe se precisar carregá-los e sou avó dos pequenos que chegam.

Foi a vez do cavaleiro de Andrômeda gargalhar e só parou quando não conseguiu mais respirar e ri ao mesmo tempo. Saori não entendeu tal reação do cavaleiro de bronze, pois ela tinha acabado de filosofar antes dele cair na gargalhada.

- Desculpa... Eu... – Respirou fundo o cavaleiro. – Nunca ia pensar que você seria avó tão jovem...

- Mas eu sinto isso. – Falou a Deusa.

- Saori tem certeza que Seiya não bateu muito forte.

- Shun. Shun. Shun.

-...

- No dia que você for pai você entenderá o que estou falando.

Shun foi deixado sozinho sem compreender o que a Deusa queria dizer com aquele maluco discurso sobre ser mãe e avó. Já Saori tinha aprendido e muito com os cavaleiros e com os filhos deles. O amor é incondicional. E é esse amor crescesse mais e mais gerando frutos belíssimos.

Ou então... Deixo as conclusões com os leitores.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Bem espero que tenha gostado da história e peço paciência, pois entrou na minha vida mais um projeto legal. Aqueles que desejam maiores informações do meu esforço maluco, procurem no meu perfil o meu blog e vejam como estou atarefa. Beijos a todos que leem e não comentam e aos que leem e comentam e aos que mandam força positiva.

Beijos!


	9. Saga e Shura

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

**Boa leitura! E agradece pelo comentário no último capítulo já que me surpreendeu os comentários positivos por assim dizer com relação a Saori, mas vamos ver, assim espero, ela em mais situações hilárias. Agradeço!**

**Nossos filhos**

Saga e Shura

O capricorniano era feliz sem estar "casado" com Saga, pois tinha uma pequena família que o ama e que ele ama. Sua pequena família era formada por ele e seu filho adotivo Juan, o menino é espanhol e a mais ou menos três anos os dois eram uma família. Mas agora dois anos depois sua vida não era mais a mesma, pois eram seis pessoas dividindo um templo, o de gêmeos, é lógico.

Juan sempre foi muito tímido e ainda por cima discreto igual ao pai, mesmo entrando na fase da adolescência, não conseguia se expressar de nenhuma maneira. Mas o que faltava de vergonha em uns sobrava em loucuras naquela família...

Antes de namora com Shura, Saga havia terminado um relacionamento com Aioros que também o cavaleiro de sagitário foi amante de Shura antes de Saga. Um dos romances mais complicados que o Santuário já viu. Saga deu a louca, literalmente, e adotou não só uma criança, mas três: uma adolescente na fase que todos estão contra mim e um casal de gêmeos. Sim. Um casal de gêmeos, uma menina que falava mais do que o pai adotivo e um menino mega curioso que nem o pai adotivo, no caso Saga.

Shura fitava a maluca família que tem na sala de estar. Saga lendo ou tentando ler o jornal com os gêmeos fazendo perguntas da idade ou piores. Em um canto, a mais velha escutando um som estridente no seu aparelho de MP4 e o seu filhote lendo mais um livro de romance.

Juan parecia que era a sua cópia menor ou mais nova, como queira, mas somente os olhos dele era da cor azuis claros. Já os filhos de Saga, a mais velha de nome Selina se destacava não só pela altura como pelos belos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Os gêmeos se confundiam com os pais, pois pareciam um pouco com o capricorniano e com o geminiano. Os cabelos azuis iguais a de Saga e os olhos negros do espanhol. Seus pequenos Raul e Tyna. Sua amada família feliz.

-x-

**Um dia... **

Shura estava dando banho nos gêmeos na enorme, põe enorme, banheira do geminiano. Dessa vez o capricorniano encheu com pouca água já que da última vez os gêmeos brincaram de mergulhar e quase se afogaram juntos com a água no joelho. Raul e Tyna tomavam banho normalmente quando vieram as questões da vida...

- Pai. – Falou Tyna.

- Hum. – O capricorniano continuou ensaboando Raul enquanto Tyna fazia espuma com as mãos.

- A madura de papai é minha.

- Armadura Tyna.

- Foi que falo.

- Falei.

- Isso.

Shura sorriu com a menina já que ela tentava falar certo, mas não conseguia e toda vez que alguém concertava ela falava que tinha falado certo. Depois fitou o menino que fez bico cruzando os braços ensaboados.

- Que foi Raul? – Perguntou o espanhol.

- Quelo a madura do papai tabe. – Apesar de serem de outro país os dois falavam razoavelmente o grego.

- Sei que você quer a armadura do seu papai também. – Não entendia como os dois queriam a sua armadura. – Por que não dividem?

- Eu quelo no sabado e dumigo. - Falou Tyna. – Você fica com o reto.

- Quelo não. – Raul ficou zangado. – Quelo o dia todo.

Os dois começaram a brigar pela a armadura do capricorniano e depois de muita briga conseguiu dividir a armadura entre os dois. Shura sabia que talvez nenhum dos dois usasse a armadura dourada, mas adorou ser amado pelos seus filhos.

-x-

**Outro dia...**

Selina também passou por umas com os pais, principalmente, quando beijou pela primeira vez. Ela queria contar para o pai Saga mais temia que ele fizesse mal ao menino. Então contou ao pai Shura que um pouco surpreso tentou contar ao amado.

- Mas Saga é só um beijo inocente. – Tentou trazer a razão ao amado geminiano.

- Inocente? – Saga estava furioso. – Depois vêm os bebês, Shu. Eu não quero que esse infeliz engravide a minha doce e santa filha.

O espanhol percebeu que o amado protegeria sua filha de tudo e todos até mesmo da menstruação. Quando sua mais velha deu sinal que não era mais uma menina e sim uma mulher com um grito alucinado de medo, o cavaleiro de gêmeos veio vestido a armadura para salvar seu rebento. Afinal é um pai mega protetor. Já Shura deu sinal de sanidade e explicou que o sangramento era normal naquela fase.

-x-

**Mais um dia qualquer...**

Outro caso foi o seu filho. Juan pela primeira vez beijou uma pessoa, mais especificamente, um menino que sempre amou. Saga não gostou que seu amado filho estivesse na sua frente com o futuro namorado dele que pedia permissão para eles namorarem. Shura controlou o gênio forte do amado e também tentou se controlar para não cortá-lo ao meio e nem Saga mandá-lo para outra dimensão.

-x-

**Um dia em família... **

Saga abraçou o seu amado cabrito por trás que observava seus amados filhos brincarem perto do mar. Shura sentiu o geminiano o abraçar e sorriu ao constatar que tinha a mais bela família do Santuário. Ver Selena, Tyna, Raul e Juan felizes como pessoas normais, claro que eles, os cavaleiros, não são normais, pois alguns órfãos ou sofreram na sua jornada de vida, mas agora não haveria nenhuma tristeza que os seis não pudessem passar juntos. Superando as barreiras como uma bela e feliz família.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Bem já vou pedindo desculpas pela demora em responder as reviews dos dois sites e pela demora da postagem, pois estava sem comunicação com o mundo desde o dia 18 e só ontem a linha de telefone voltou. Culpa da operadora da onde moro. Mas mudando de assunto só falta dois capítulo e ai eu fecho essa fic e começo o projeto a vida dos filhos dos cavaleiros. Espero terminá-la logo. Beijos a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo as reviews<strong>

**Casal: Dokho e Shion **

**Mabel:** Olá menina e desculpa a demora. Agradeço por ter comentado e gostado do casal. Shion tem mesmo a quem puxar.

**Casal: Saori.**

**Mabel**: Como eu não sabia se você ia ler no Nyah ou aqui, eu resolvi falar todos seus apelidos que conheço para não esquecer que é você. Que bom que gosto! Agradeço por acompanhar e por contar e perdão por não responder antes sabe como é a vida é corrida. Xerão fofo!


	10. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure alguém que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte

A noite foi maravilhosa. Um jantar estilo italiano com vinho e por fim o ninho de amor. Estavam os dois embalados por Morfeu quando um barulho estridente acorda o cavaleiro de peixe. Abriu um olho o pisciano e viu que o amante dormindo como se nada, nem mesmo se o mundo acabasse ou um Deus maluco invadisse o Santuário, ele acordaria.

- Eu mereço. – Murmurou o pisciano.

Tateou pelo cômodo ao lado porque sabia que ali estava o infernal aparelho telefônico. Encontrou o dito cujo vibrando e tocando, ao visualizar o nome no visor tomou um susto. Cutucou o amante que resmungava algo em italiano, virando para o outro lado e ele mesmo teve que atender o celular do amante.

- Pai? – Uma voz jovem falou do outro lado da linha.

-x-

Máscara da morte dirigia enfurecido e Afrodite tentava acalmá-lo, pois não queria nem tão cedo morrer antes de realizar alguns sonhos. Infelizmente o que ouvia como resposta era inúmeras palavras em italiano que não conseguia compreender, pois o canceriano falava rápido demais. E a rapidez só significava uma coisa, alguém ia ser duramente punido. Chegaram ao aeroporto e avistaram uma cabeleira violeta e olhos da mesma cor, a cara era da mãe.

- Cesar! – O garoto voltou-se para o pai que já caminhava na sua direção soltando inúmeros nomes em italiano. – Como você chegou aqui moleque?

- Pai. – Olhou o sueco, o rapaz. – Pai Dite.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta moleque.

- Pai, eu fiz igual ao filmes de espião. – O italiano olhou o amante. – Eu fiz uma declaração falsa. – Voltou se para o filho. - Foi fácil.

- Pergunto-me se ele não é o seu filho. – O sueco sorriu amarelo do comentário do italiano. – E o que seu avô vai pensar de mim. Já não basta o ódio que ele sente por mim e você me faz isso...

Enquanto o canceriano falava, o garoto de mais ou menos dez anos, porém alto demais para a idade, olhava o pisciano. Afrodite o abraçou e mesmo sabendo que o menino é filho de um amor puro do canceriano com uma italiana antes dele se tornar cavaleiro, amava o menino como se fosse o seu próprio filho. Como dizia era como se Cesar saísse de suas entranhas.

- Senti sua falta pai Dite. – Falou Cesar.

- Eu também pequeno. – O pisciano sorriu por vê-lo tão bonito e saudável daqui a alguns anos ele deverá arrasar corações.

- Eu não sou pequeno, cresci.

O italiano percebeu que falava sozinho e achou por bem irem embora, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, o velho ia dar falta do pequeno italiano. Dirigiu observando pelo retrovisor os dois conversando em grego, ainda não compreendia como aquele menino entendia tão bem o grego.

- PAI!

O grito alertou o canceriano que freou o carro bruscamente a tempo de não bater na mulher que estava parada no meio da rua. Não pensou duas vezes o cavaleiro da terceira casa desceu do automóvel e ajudou a mulher.

- Senhora... – Amparou a mulher que quase caiu no meio da rua, o italiano.

- Por favor... – Falou a mulher. - Poderia me ajudar...

- Pai! – Ao ouvir o filho se virou e viu o pisciano sair do carro. – Ela está sangrando.

Afrodite não tinha notada, ia ajudá-los, mas ao ouvir o garoto, percebeu que o vestido da mulher estava manchado de vermelho, perto das pernas. O pisciano reparou melhor quando o seu amante a pegou nos braços, a mulher estava grávida. Pois o vestido não demonstrava tão bem as curvas da mulher e ainda por cima estava em uma rua escura.

- Coloque a aqui. – Abriu a porta traseira Afrodite. – Cesar pra frente.

- Mas...

- Obedeça ao seu pai, moleque. – Falou o italiano.

Não viu alternativa a não ser obedecer. A mulher fez uma careta de dor e Afrodite pegou na mão dela. O motorista canceriano passou tudo que é sinal vermelho, foi seguido pela polícia e ainda por cima quase entrou com o carro dentro do hospital.

Enquanto o italiano explicava a todos que veio salva a mulher que ia ter um bebê no meio da rua. O pisciano ajudou a grávida que não largava a sua roupa, viu a hora ficar nu no meio do corredor. Seu amado não ia gostar de vê-lo pelado no corredor de um hospital, seu corpo talhado por exércitos eram só do seu caranguejo italiano e quem pensamentos era aquele num hora critica. Cesar ficou em outra sala para avisar que a mulher desconhecida ia ter o bebê e seu pai sueco ai ajudá-la. Será mesmo que Dite ia ter estômago?

Afrodite nunca em sua existência ia imaginar que ia ver um parto normal e nem que a vida daquela jovem mulher ia ser levada bem na sua frente. Ainda abalado pelo momento que vivenciou o pisciano não conseguia tirar os olhos do recém nascido em seus braços. Pois, os médicos, acharam que ele era o pai da criança.

O italiano fez uma das muitas maluquices que sempre fez na vida pelo seu amado peixinho...

-x-

**Anos depois...**

Cesar estava na sala de estar com o pai esperando pelo pisciano que estava no quarto da pequena Leonora que me italiano significava luz. A pequena havia trazido uma luz a uma família feliz.

Leonora é a princesinha do belo cavaleiro e a beleza da única menininha da família tinha a quem puxar. Apesar de não ser filho legítimo do sueco, mas o canceriano achou que seu peixinho escapou em algum momento, mas vendo bem ela só tinha a beleza do cavaleiro mais belo do santuário, contudo não era parecido com o pisciano.

Leonora tem a pele clarinha tão clara que usa sempre protetor solar, o maior fator que existe no mercado, as bochechas levemente rosada, os olhos lilás e os cabelos levemente ondulados e na cor lilás bem claro. Uma rainha no meio de três homens.

- Ploto! – Falou a menina mostrando a roupa nova ao irmão e ao pai que as esperava. – Paquinho.

- Vamos na frente maninha. – Falou Cesar dando à mão a menina.

Afrodite os viu saindo e viu um vulto se aproximar de si, o italiano sorriu e abraçou o seu peixinho com muito carinho. Beijando aquela boca deliciosa que tanto amava e amara até a morte o levar.

- Sabe flor da minha vida. – O pisciano estranhou tais palavras de carinho, pois normalmente o amante falava desse jeito na cama quando queria algo selvagem. – Eu tenho certeza que naquela madrugava os Deuses nos colocaram no caminho daquela mulher para termos nosso bebezinho.

- Porque esta dizendo isso?

- Normalmente não pego aquela estrada, mas como eu estava muito furioso peguei a entrada errada.

- Por isso dos nomes. – Riu baixinho o pisciano se recordando das poucas palavras de baixo escalão que entendeu naquela noite.

- Ora... Não crer no destino meu peixinho?

- Agora que você falou...

- Vamos antes que nossa menininha pense que não queremos levá-la ao cinema e ver aquele filme que já vimos ontem.

- Meu italianinho. – Falou docemente o cavaleiro de peixes. – Imagina no dia que ela arrumar um namoradinho.

O canceriano abriu e fechou a boca tentando responder a provocação do amante, mas a se ver sozinho resolveu ir logo ao cinema.

Leonora é a única pessoa do mundo que faz o sanguinário canceriano cantar uma música infernal de um peixinho irritante mais de trinta vezes por dia.

Leonora é a única pessoa do mundo que faz o homem mais belo do mundo brincar no chão e se sujar todo de tinta e não ligar quando uma parte do seu corpo fica laranja e só sai depois de uma semana.

Leonora.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>E o casal, ou melhor, um dos casais mais querido do povo tirando claro o aquariano e o escorpiano e algum outro que não me recordo no momento... Mas...

Estamos na reta final e só mais um capítulo e vamos ao dia a dia dos cavaleiros e seus filhotes. Peço perdão por erros ou algo estranho, mas a vida é cheia de coisas estranhas.

Agradeço a todos que leem e comentam ou não comentam e aos novos e velhos amigos. Beijos e até...

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo as reviews<strong>

**Casal: Saga e Shura**

**Mabel:** Eu pensei que ninguém ia gosta da versão de Saori, mas pelo menos a maioria gostou. Bem Kanon mora com Shaka senão ia ser mais um para Shura cuidar. Vamos ver como vai ser o desenrolar dos fatos nessa família. Beijos e obrigada.


	11. Aldebaran

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic meio maluca com vários casais. Caso não goste ou não curta, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure alguém que lhe é agradável. Já aqueles que curtem divirtam-se com a ideia maluca.**

**Resumo: As crianças quando entram nas nossas casas mudam as nossas vidas. E como os cavaleiros reagiriam aos anjinhos que aparecem na vida deles?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Nossos filhos**

Aldebaran

O cavaleiro de touro estava feliz com sua família diferente, mas o que Saori lhe pedia era algo totalmente sem cabimento... Viajar para o Brasil e trazer um menino brasileiro para ser treinado na Grécia. Ou Saori perde o juízo depois que Seiya sem querer lhe deu uma cabeçada ou alguma entidade maléfica entrou no corpo da Deusa. O brasileiro comentou tal notícia com a mãe dos seus filhos e nem mesmo Shina soube o que dizer sobre o assunto. Marin achou melhor que o brasileiro fosse ver, afinal que tipo de treinamento esse menino que Saori queria trazer para treinar na Grécia fazia.

Aldebaran estava na sua terra e antes de visitar o tal menino foi a uma loja comprar presentes para seus filhos e nada melhor que um presentinho genuinamente brasileiro. Havaianas. Após comprar uns presentes para as mães dos seus rebentos e um almoço a moda antiga. Deba se viu na frente do orfanato raio de luz. Recordou se que ali viveu uma boa parte da sua infância e como fez muitos amigos por ser o único que pegava as frutas do pé sem deixá-las cair no chão.

Entrou e falou com uma das funcionárias que lhe indicou o caminho que deveria fazer, pois com a ajudinha que mandou uma vez fizeram uma senhora reforma ampliado o local e recebendo mais crianças. Enquanto seguia o corredor não viu uma criança, talvez estivessem em aula ou algo que acontecia raramente, todas foram adotadas. Assim que viu a diretora do orfanato sentiu as lágrimas se formarem, pois a velha Dona Rosa ainda colocava ordem naquele lugarzinho especial. O abraço saudoso e a rápida conversa deixou o taurino feliz, mas ao ver quem procurava ficou sem palavras... O menino alto e franzino estava tentou aulas de luta grego-romana em meio ao pátio e pelo jeito o menino era bom no que fazia.

- Esse é o Michel. – Falou Rosa. – Eu nunca pensei que um dos meus meninos – Fez uma pausa feliz a velha Senhora. – ia adotar um daqui e levá-lo para a Grécia. – O taurino a fitou assustada. – Você vai ser um bom pai pequeno Deba.

O barulho seco de algo indo ao chão acordou o cavaleiro da segunda casa para a realidade.

-x-

- Senhorita... – Tentava entender o que fazia ali e ligou para a Deusa. – Mas... – Como assim ia ser pai pela terceira vez? – Senhorita eu... – Novamente Saori o interrompeu lhe explicando o que acabara de dizer a poucos segundos. – Bem... – E um riso cristalino se fez antes de escutar um: boa sorte com seu novo filho.

Ainda em estado de choque o cavaleiro viu o menino se aproximar com as malas e o cabelo molhado pelo banho. Atordoado o enorme cavaleiro encostou a cabeça na parede e respirou fundo não sabendo o que fazer. Talvez ligar para Shina e ela resmungar um monte de palavrões em italiano seria ótimo. Olhou de lado e viu o que o menino o esperava. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou antes de ir à direção do brasileirinho.

- Michel...

- Você é o meu treinador? – O cavaleiro fechou e abriu a boca e nenhum som. – A moça de cabelo engraçado falou que um homem enorme ia me levar para treinar na Grécia e eu ia ter uma família. – Saori tinha mesmo visitado o orfanato onde ia investir mais recurso. - Olha eu não sou bem um filho bom, mas acho que sirvo para algo.

- Como assim não é um filho bom? – Questionou o brasileiro.

- Minha mãe não me quis e se ela não me quis é porque não sou um bom filho. Mas sei lutar muito bem e nisso sou bom, treinador.

- Escutei Michel você é um bom filho e talvez a sua mãe não tenha cuidado de você por algum motivo que eu desconheço, mas saiba que seja lá onde ela esteja nesse momento ela só quer que você seja um bom filho para uma família e um bom homem quando crescer.

- Se o Senhor diz.

- Bem eu me chamo Aldebaran, mas pode me chamar de Deba ou de...

- Pai?

Tentando entender a nova função de treinador e pai de um quase adolescente de mais ou menos quinze anos o cavaleiro o conduziu a saída sem antes receber o segundo golpe.

-x-

No hotel, o brasileiro remarcou as passagens para a próxima semana já que seu agora filho ia competir em uma última luta. Michel gostou do novo treinador e talvez ir para Grécia seria uma boa oportunidade, mas se caso ele não gostasse dele como ia voltar para o orfanato? Já que na última vez seus pais adotivos o devolveram por não ganhar a luta.

Aldebaran reparou no menino e folheou a ficha de adoção, não compreendia porque um garoto de bom comportamento sempre voltava para ao orfanato e porque Saori o fez buscar no Brasil. O taurino falou que ia pegar um lanche e fez um telefonema que mudaria e muito a vida daquelas duas pessoas.

-x-

No dia da luta, Michel não estava em boa situação, estava perdendo feito apesar dele ser melhor do que o outro. Michel tinha técnica e sabia como se sair da situação, porém algo estava errado. O técnico pediu tempo e Deba fez o que foi aconselhado por um dos pais mais experiente da fase da terra, o libriano.

- Michel o que houve? – O brasileiro perguntou. – Você pode vencê-lo...

- Vai me deixar igual aos outros por não ser um vencedor, treinador? – O taurino foi pego desprevenido.

- Quero que de o melhor de si. Ganhando ou perdendo. Mas você não tem o essencial para ser um vencedor porque não confie em si mesmo desde que os seus pais adotivos lhe deixaram por não ser uma máquina de luta. Eu quero que você vá lá e se divirta e não se preocupe se eu vou ou não levá-lo para a Grécia ou ser ou não seu pai. Só se divirta.

-x-

**Alguns dias depois...**

Michel ficou deslumbrando com o seu nome lar. Certo que não havia ganhado a luta, mas havia ganhado carinho do grande homem e soube que se ele, Michel, quisesse ser alguém na vida deveria treinar muito.

Deba mostrou a sua família que foi pelo menos bem aceita pelo menino. Mas os olhos castanhos quase negros fitaram uma bela jovem estranha que passeava com seus irmãos pelo coliseu, no dia que a viu seu coração disparou.

Michel começou a entender que agora não só tinha um treinador experiente como uma enorme família estranha. De pais diversos com filhos diferentes que se amavam na alegria e na tristeza.

Ele também ganhou mais treinadores experientes na luta grego-romana, os gêmeos que só sabia quem era quem somente quando falava, os irmãos gregos engraçados que tinha uma menina que falava que o tio era um anjo. E um grego maníaco que às vezes tentava matá-lo nas lutas, mas era salvo por um ruivo com olhar gelado.

E na sua primeira luta...

- Essa é para você. – Fitou o taurino. – Pai Deba.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Sim acabei aqui porque fica com gosto de quero mais. Será que ele vai ganhar a sua primeira luta? Só vendo para crer. Beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Aqui termino o ciclo de filhos do dourados, mas vou deixar em aberto, mais ou menos, pois possa ser que no futuro eu continue com os pais bronzeados ou os pais prateados ou juntando pessoas sem noção. Ou quem sabe algum Deusa dando o ar de sua graça como Saori que virou mãe maluco com o coice de Seiya.

Agradeço aos que acompanharam e comentaram e os que não fizeram nada além de ler e mandar uma força psíquica. Talvez no ano que vem eu comece a postar a história dos cavaleiros com suas famílias, pois vou terminar duas fics que estou enrolando e ai sim volto com a nova, pois os capítulos podem ser curtos e de fácil entendimento.

Beijos e até...

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo as reviews<strong>

**Nossos filhos (Esse comentário foi feito antes de eu reeditar e vou deixá-la registrada e agradeço a todos.)**

**Hokuto:** Olha vai ser meio difícil fazer um encontro entre todos, mas assim que eu terminar um projeto e resolver uns assuntos além de ter tempo quem sabe eu não resolvo isso para você. Quem sabe uma fic separada. A ideia é boa e vou produzi-la um dia. Beijos! E claro que você é lembrada.


End file.
